Sacred Sword Pretty Cure
by Rider Cure
Summary: An Ancient Evil has been awakened, attempting to bring Darkness to the Human and Pokemon Worlds, now a young girl chosen by the Apprentice Sword of Justice might find the Sacred Sword Precure, as Cure Keldeo! Rated T just for Safety.


Sacred Sword Precure!

Chapter 1! The Fourth Musketeer appears! Cure Keldeo!

Black Lightning strikes the ground of a land covered in Darkness as a figure was dashing through the forest quickly panting as the figure broke through some bushes revealing itself to be pony-like being, with a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like features, and a single cream-colored horn that is slightly curved. The back of its head, as well as its neck, has light blue-and-white-spotted coloration with spiky edges at the lower portion. Its body is cream-colored, with blue hooves. Its blue-and-white-spotted, lifted and feathery tail is comparable to an elaborate feather in a cap.

The Figure panted before hearing a nose and noticed approaching it was two Rat like creatures Purple skin with Cream underbellies, but they seemed to be covered in a Dark Aura and they're eyes were fully Red, no pupil as the Pony like creature turned to face them before energy formed infront of it's mouth as it launched a Cobalt coloured sphere slamming into the two creatures sending them flying back before the pony continued running.

"They're catching up...I must get to the Human world fast...or they're world will be next.." He said as he kept running panting fast,

"I just gotta hope Palkia-sama's portal still works," He said reaching a clearing of some kind as appearing infront of him was a swirling Pink portal as he grins.

"Success! It still works!" He said quickly dashing towards the portal and not wasting time jumped into it as it glowed bright of someone heading inside, as a figure calmly watched Covered in Dark Purple armoured skin and a long horn on it's head rather large ears with a Blue inner portion of the ears spikes and spines all over it's form and a thick long tail.

"Grr...so the Secret Sword user escaped.." He growled stomping towards the portal calmly reaching out with a hand and was absorbed into the portal too as it glowed with another passenger going through...

* * *

******Sacred Sword Precure!**

**Go Go Pretty Cure! Go Go Pretty Cure!**

**Legendary Warriors!**

**All Together!**

**(Sacred! Sword!)**

**(Precure!)**

**Go Go Pretty Cure! Go Go Pretty Cure!**

**Legendary Warriors!**

**All for one! One for all! (All Together!)**

**Sacred Sword Precure!**

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth in the Country of Japan a place of many historic moments throughout history.

The city of Chanbara which of course means Sword Clash is a place that has kept records on every samurai legend, both famous and unknown ones as well as they're exploits and fights, one such group was known as the Shinkengers a group said to battle demons that threaten japan and the world.

But that's not the time to talk about that, right now a new student at Chanbara's high school...is running late!

"AH! I can't believe Nii-chan turned off my alarm to mess with me! And on my first day too!" Is heard as a young girl ran through the streets wearing a simple school uniform a blue skirt and a white shirt with a red bow on the front as she kept moving quickly down the street passing by some people heading to work or school.

She got some curious looks due to her Light Blue hair and slightly red eyes looking rather cute as she kept moving quickly she passed an alleyway as a swirling Pink portal began form and out popped the Pony like creature as he shook his head rapidly glancing around before heading to the alley entrance and peeked out.

"Looks like I made it...now just gotta work fast.." He said rushing towards the nearby park to get better cover as he ran.

_'The Legendary Warriors...the Sacred Sword Precure...Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion...they must be around here..'_ The Pony said in his mind as he kept running not knowing he just missed someone important.

"Best bet...the High school.." The Pony panted as he kept running having learned about humans as best he could and peeking out of a bush noticed a Blue haired girl dashing into the school just before the warning bell went before Keldeo quickly galloped into the courtyard finding another bush to hide in and wait.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chanbara high school, a rather impressive school with a legendary Kendo club as well as many clubs as such, as the new girl arrived heading inside panting heavily as she waited by her classroom door the teacher was lenient on her since it was her first day as she was telling the class about the new arrival, who sighed and hearing the door open walked inside calmly as she smiled.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," The Teacher said softly a tall 5'8 woman with Brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes wearing a simple white blouse and black dress suit as well as the student nodded and bowed her head to the class.

"My name is Mei, Mei Tamashi, nice to meet you," She said as the crowd gave her smiles and nods and some claps.

"Well done now Ms Tamashi, take a seat over by the window the middle table," The Teacher said as Mei nodded heading to her chair passing by some students all looking rather friendly as Mei sat down calmly getting her things ready.

"Hey there, welcome to Chanbara high school," is heard a rather upbeat voice as Mei glanced behind her to see a girl a little taller than her with Brown hair with some darker brown streaks down her hair as she grins wearing the uniform too while her Amber eyes looked into Mei's Red eyes as the girl noticed dangling by a necklace on this girls neck was a Brown Decorate Dagger.

"Nice Dagger?" Mei asked as the girl chuckled, "Oh my apologies I didn't ask your name, I'm Mei Tamashi," She smiles as the Brown haired girl grinned.

"Iwakane Matsumori is the name just call me Akane," She winks calmly as Mei smiles and nods softly.

"Alright class for now we have lessons, so let's focus and Akane-chan you may show Mei-chan around the school once class is over," The teacher said as Akane nodded softly.

"Got it Sensei," She said smiling as did Mei.

* * *

Classes went by rather nicely, Mei got right to work on her schoolwork with Akane's help in getting used to class, after the break bell rang Akane showed her around the school's building, including all the classes and clubs around, right now they were infront of a 'Kendo' Club as Akane smiled and opened the door.

Mei widened her eyes seeing many boys and girls from various classes, Freshmen, Sophomore and Seniors all practising Kendo with wooden swords, at the middle of this was a woman about Sophomore age with almost Silver Hair and Onyx eyes, wearing a cobalt Hakama while holding a Kendo sword calmly glancing at her sparing opponent a woman looking about Freshman with Green hair and Blue eyes wearing an Emerald Green Hakama holding her Kendo as the pair charged and clashed swords with rapid sounds of striking as Mei widened her eyes.

"Wow...Sugoi!" Mei said in shock as Akane chuckled.

"Yeah I know, this is our Legendary Kendo Club, a club who's brought many champions of Kendo tournaments for ages," Akane said as she showed Mei to some chairs to watch the fun as they sat down watching the spar between the Silver Haired and Emerald Haired girls, they're swords moving with super speed almost as Mei was almost dizzy trying to watch the Wooden swords clashing rapidly before the pair calmly stood back as they nodded before going into relaxed stances.

"Great work you two," Akane said with a soft clap as she approached as Mei followed as the pair glanced at them, the Green haired girl gently smiled and nodded while the Silver haired girl just simply nodded staying calm and collected.

"Matsumori-san, good to see you again, who's your friend?" The Silver haired girl asked as Akane pouted.

"We're friends, it's Akane, anyway this is Mei Tamashi, Mei-chan these two are the star members of the Kendo Club, Ren Himura," she said as the Silver Haired girl bowed her head softly, "And Konomari Ikari," She said as Konomari smiled and bowed her head to Mei as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh um it's nice to meet you Himura-san and Ikari-san," She said bowing her head softly as she smiled at the pair.

"It's good to see you as well Mei-chan," The Green haired Konomari said softly as she was also showing a bracelet with a Green Dagger with almost leaf like markings on it, while Ren also had a Dagger, Cobalt coloured with a Silver Line from the tip of the blade to the hilt of the mini dagger.

"Wow you have the same daggers as Akane-chan?" Mei asked in surprise as the pair nodded with soft smiles.

"Yep, it's something our families have been watching over for years now," Konomari said softly as Akane grinned.

"Our families are part of an old legend about three warriors who fought some kind of Dark Force that tried to conquer our world," Akane said as Mei widened her eyes.

"Woah? No way! That's awesome!" she said as Akane grinned.

"Yep if the darkness ever comes back it's up to us to continue what our great-great grandmothers did before." Akane added as Konomari and Ren nodded too.

Unknown to them that same Pony looking creature had seen all of this from a window his hooves currently firing jets of water to keep him on the same level as the window as he noticed the daggers.

"The Precure! Yes!" The Pony said in joy watching them before he lowered back onto the ground as he grinned glancing around unknown to him a pair of red glowing eyes was in the Shadows.

"Preeecure..." It growled..

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: The sign shows Mei, Akane, Ren and Konomari in a Japanese house sipping tea together while Keldeo is napping they're Precure Daggers laying on the table in an X position.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: The Next shows Mei and Ren having a light sparring match with Wooden swords while Akane watches drinking a can of soda while Konomari is calmly flower arranging while Keldeo smiles as the Sacred Sword Precure Symbol appears.)_

* * *

Later near the end of school time Mei began heading out and sighed, "What a great first day!" She cheered walking around before she noticed a rustling in the bushes.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she approached the bushes gently moving the branches aside to see the pony napping as she widened her eyes.

"A pony!? _Kawaii_!" She said causing the Pony to wake up.

"WAHH!" He screamed waking up to see Mei as the pair looked at each other for about a minute.

"YOU TALKED!" Mei screamed as He glanced around.

"Keep it down, I'm on an important mission," He said as Mei blinked her eyes.

"Wow this is great, your an Alien pony! My names Mei Tamashi nice to meet you," She giggled as the pony sweatdropped.

"Yeah sure whatever, listen I need to find the Precure, do you know where they are? And my name is Keldeo" Keldeo asked as Mei blinked her eyes.

"Precure? Who are they?" Mei asked as Keldeo looked at her and sighed.

"The holders of the Daggers of Justice!" He said as Mei blinked her eyes.

"Oh you mean Akane-chan, Ren-sempai and Konomari-san's daggers?" She asked as a sudden rumble seemed to be felt as she lightly glanced around as did Keldeo.

"Oh no they're already here...I need to find those girls now!" He called out as Mei smiles and nods.

"They should be finishing up Kendo Club," She said before a crash is heard sending many nearby students into a panic as Mei widened her eyes seeing the beast, it was about 7 or more feet tall with Dark Purple skin with spines all over big ears with blue on the inside and a horn on it's head and a thick tall as it roared and swung it's large tail around.

"Get down!" Keldeo said as he and Mei ducked down avoiding the swing.

"Darn it, NidoKing followed me!" He growled as Mei glanced at him.

"Who?" Mei asked.

* * *

**Pokemon Database**

**Nidoking! The Drill Pokemon!**

_**"One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. It's a real powerhouse Shadow Pokemon!" Keldeo said.**_

**Moves**

**Shadow Rush**

**Poison Jab**

**MegaHorn**

**Thrash**

* * *

Mei gulped as NidoKing roared around as Mei looked around seeing many people running as Keldeo charged forward.

"Keldeo-san!" She called out as Keldeo pointed his hooves at Nidoking spraying a gush of water into it's face making it stumble back with an annoyed growl.

Mei glanced around and headed towards some down Students helping them up, "Get inside the school where it's safe!" She called out helping everyone quickly before she spotted Nidoking's tail coming they're way as she grabbed a nearby dropped wooden sword and tried to stop the tail but the tail snapped the sword easily and sent her flying back as she groaned on the ground and slowly got back up.

"I just came to this school! I'm not letting anyone harm my fellow students!" She said with a glare in her eyes at Nidoking who noticed her with a growl as Keldeo appeared infront of it firing a close range jet of water causing Nidoking to crash onto the ground as Keldeo landed heading towards Mei.

"You have to go get your friends! It's our only...chance?" He asked before he noticed Mei giving off an almost Orange and Aqua aura colour as Keldeo widened his eyes.

"No way...you can't be?" He asked in shock as he was also glowing the colours now as forming infront of Mei was a dagger, Orange in colour with a Blue liquid in the middle of the Blade as it fell into mei's hand who held the dagger.

"The Fourth Dagger of Justice...well I guess we don't have the time to get the others, you'll have to fight it yourself!" Keldeo said as Mei widened her eyes.

"WHAT!? How do I do that!?" She asked as Keldeo grinned as his Horn glowed before appearing was a small sheath like object that appeared on Mei's right hip a belt wrapping around her waist.

"Now activate the transformation, and do it quickly before big and ugly gets back up," Keldeo said as Mei looked at the Dagger that glowed bright orange in her hands before she nodded softly.

"Alright I'll try," She said as she faced the getting up Nidoking holding her dagger pointing the blade at Nidoking as she began her transformation.

"Precure! Sword Equip!" she called out as the dagger glowed as she slot it into the sheath on her right hip as she was covered in a flash of light as water seemed to wrap around her hands forming fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, boots reaching about halfway to her knees, and a Blue dress formed with an Orange ribbon forming on her chest as she smiles as an Orange Musketeer hat forms on her head with a Seafoam feather formed on it as the sheath had gotten longer like a normal katana as she grabbed the handle of the dagger and pulled it out revealing the dagger with a Blade of Orange energy.

"**Secret Arts! Sword of Justice! Cure Keldeo!**" Mei now Cure Keldeo called out in her fighting stance her sword at the ready before she blinked her eyes confused why she said that.

"Eh? W-what is this..?" She said in shock as Nidoking growled.

"Precure!" He growled before his right fist began glowing a sickly purple as he went for a jab as Cure Keldeo dodged the attack as holes could be seen on the soles of her boots before jets of water was fired out sending Nidoking stumbling back as she blinked her eyes at what she just did.

"um how did I do that?" She said looking at her shoes seeing the hole at the sole as Keldeo smiles.

"Your going great, now you gotta use your sword and Purify him!" Keldeo said as Cure Keldeo looked at him,

"Um okay," She said looking at her Orange glowing sword as she stood up and pointed her sword at Nidoking and closing her eyes moved in a slow motion, "Precure...Secret Sword!" She called out as she sent a slash of energy towards Nidoking as it roared in pain at the attack hitting before stumbling back before the Dark Aura that was around him slowly formed away becoming a swirling Dark Heart as Cure Keldeo holding her sword slashed again slashing the heart as it was destroyed as Nidoking's Dark Purple armour become more Light Purple as he groaned as Keldeo approached as Cure Keldeo sighed.

"Nice work Cure Keldeo!" he said with a smile approaching Nidoking before his horn glowed as the purified Pokemon was slowly pulled into a portal of light.

"There we go sent to Reshi city," He said with a sigh of relief.

"Um Keldeo? What's going on?" He hears seeing Mei having turned back to normal holding her Orange dagger.

"Your now the Fourth Precure...Cure Keldeo of the Sacred Swords of Justice!" He called out as Mei blushed looking at her once again small mini dagger.

_'Precure...Sugoi...this is amazing...'_ Mei thought looking at Keldeo still in confusion.

Meanwhile on the roof, Akane, Ren and Konomari were on the roof having seen it all.

"So Mei-chan is a Precure as well?" Akane said in surprise.

"That isn't important Matsumori-san, the Darkness is returning," Ren said calmly as Konomari nodded too.

"Yes we must get ourselves ready for this," She said holding her Green dagger as Ren held her Cobalt one and Akane her Brown one.

"Yeah and we also gotta get our new comrade trained up in the art of the sword as well," Akane said with a smirk as they looked at Mei and Keldeo.

"Your right, for now let's return to our homes, tomorrow we can begin," Ren said walking away as Akane and Konomari shrugged each others shoulders before following they're friend.

"Well things are gonna be much more interesting here in Chanbara.." Akane finished up looking up at the setting sun and grins before walking out.

* * *

(Finally done on my first Precure OC attempt, hope it goes well for everyone, anyway next time, Mei learns of her friends family history as the Darkness plans another attack, next time, The Legend of the Sacred Sword Precure, Greater than 3 is 4!)

(Now a little possible trailer addition)

* * *

The Scene shows the Sacred Sword Precure first.

**Two Teams...of Unlikely heroines...unite!**

The Scene then shows the Friendship Heart Precure.

"Let's blow them away!" Cure's Sweets and Keldeo called out as the group of Heroes charged at a combined force of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters and Shadow Pokemon before this scene freezes with the sound of record scratching, as Mei speaks up.

"Hey your kinda skipping alot...it started like this!"

The scene shows the hometown of the Friendship Heart Precure having some kind of trouble, as the group of girls approach the source of trouble as they saw a small group of strange monsters approaching of various sizes but at the centre was three Girls looking to be in High school ages.

**Things take a bad turn!**

The three girls show they're Daggers getting the shock of the Friendship heart girls.

"Your Precure!?" Candace or Cure Sweets said in shock.

"Precure Sword Equip!" They called out as they're coated in a Dark Aura before becoming Dark Cure's Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion as they charge at the Friendship Heart Precure.

"Hah how do you like our surprise Precure!" NegaDuck one of the Heartless Villains chuckled as he watched the battle between the Precure as beside him was a Mass of creatures of strange writing with single eyes on each symbol as they began floating above the fighting Precures and Dark Cures forming a swirling vortex that began sucking in the friendship heart Precure and the Sacred Sword Precure up.

"There we go...that'll keep both groups busy, you and your comrades are free to cause havoc," The Swirling Mass of Shadow Unown Pokemon chuckled as Negaduck grinned.

"Well I guess this partnership was quite...handy," NegaDuck chuckled as he headed off with some Heartless as the Swirling Mass of Unown Shadow Pokemon chuckled.

"Now all that's left is The fourth Musketeer!" He laughed before vanishing in a flash of dark Light.

**Battle across Strange Pocket Dimension!**

Cure's Sweets and Gravity arrived in a strange area almost like a Stadium before they both avoid a sword strike from Dark Cure Cobalion.

Meanwhile Cure's Nightshade and Bumblebee both were avoiding Leaf like Shuriken as Dark Cure Virizion chased them through a Forest location holding twin swords glowing Green with Energy.

Meanwhile Cure Terrakion punched the ground causing spikes of earth to come out barely being avoided by Cure's Diva and Laughter.

Sweets barely avoids a stab of Dark Cure Cobalion as she is struck by a kick to her stomach sending her flying back against a wall as Dark Cure Cobalion goes for a stab as Cure Gravity is having trouble with some Heartless, before an Orange Glowing Sword blocked the Blow as Cure Keldeo appeared.

**Saving Fellow Heroes!**

"Precure! Secret Sword!" Cure Keldeo called out destroying the Darkness inside Cure Cobalion returning her to normal.

Keldeo and Twilight Sparkle using they're powers to help the other cure Purify Cure Terrakion and Cure Virizion

The Group of right now 10 Precure return to the Friendship Heart Precure's secret hideaway.

**In association with Bubble Toon 7's Friendship Heart Precure!**

Candace, SG, Erin, Wendy, Akira and Konata all walk forward down a street.

**And Rider Cure's Sacred Sword Precure!**

Mei, Ren, Akane and Konomari walk down the same street beside they're Fellow Precure, as Candace and her friends Draw they're Curephones out while the Precure Daggers are brought out from Mei's, Ren's, Akane's and Konomari's side.

"Precure.../Pretty Cure...!" The Ten said together.

_"...Heart Change!" _The Friendship Heart Pretty Cure declared.

"...Sword Equip!" The Sacred Sword Pretty Cure called out as the girls are surrounded by various lights before showing the Combined might of both teams...before they faced an army of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters and Shadow Pokemon.

"Now...let's blow them away!" Cure Keldeo declared as the 10 Heroines charged at the army.

**Present! Sacred Sword Pretty Cure! Vs Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!**

**Coming soon!**


End file.
